You like that stuff?
by Mikari Umino
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'll give this story to someone but ask me first before you just take it.
1. Useless mission and Goodbye present

Ed gets a mission to study abroad in China and so he sets out for the new private school he's suppoused to go is the poor Elric suppoused to do in a world he doesn't understand filled with ghost?

Chapter 1: Useless mission and Goodbye present

"What the hell kind of mission is this Mustang?" the blonde alchemist asked angerly, throwing the file on the desk with a

thud. The raven alchemist sighed, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "Easy, a mission only you can do. Besides it's not

like a bit of knowledge that's not realated to alchemy will kill you." he closed his eyes, proping his feet up on his desk resting his

hands on his stomach. "You...your crazy!!! There is no way I'm accepting this mission. Nu-uh, find someone else to do it!" he

exclaimed turning his back. Mustang sighed getting up from his spinny chair and walking over to the blonde boy. "Edward." He

called lightly wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. The blonde tensed slightly. "Th...the answers still no Teme."he said

crossing his arms over his chest. "Please Edward? Your the only one who is able to do this. Everyone else looks more grown up

than they really are." The flame alchemist breathed into his ear, Ed felt a shiver run through his body at the warm breath as it hit

him.

"So...I'm still not...not going." he finally managed. "Oh? Alright then I don't have a problem trying to convience you." Mustang's voice was suddenly filled with lust. "Huh? What do you think your doi-"Edward was cut off by quickly being turned around and warm lips quickly crashed into his.

"Oy, Mustang stop that, you know what ahhh..."he moaned lightly as Mustang ran his hand up the black shirt he had on

and began rubbing over his chest with a gental touch. "Your right, I do know what happens." he bit at a sensetive area recieving

another light moan from the smaller boy underneath him. "And it really is a major turn on." the hand under Edward's chest

found it's way to one of his nipples and started teasing it. Ed wimpered squirming slightly under the colonel's pale, cool hands.

Mustang continued to pinch and rub the small bud until it hardened before finally moving to the other one. "M...muahhh..." he

moaned again feeling the black pants start to tighten. The flame alchemist started kissing down the side of his neck nipping and

sucking at the flesh moving lower. Edward grunted and groaned cocking his head to the side giving Mustang more space.

"Colonel...st...stop teasing me..." the blonde grunted trying to remove his shirt. Mustang stopped staring down into the big

golden eyes. "Don't be in such a rush Edward." the raven pulled off Ed's shirt leaving him half nude.

"Even though I do love your small body." he licked his lips allowing his hands to slid lower expertly undoing the belt and

sliding down the black pants and throwing them off of Ed and onto the floor. He smirked leaning down and kissing the boy's

chest making him shiver and moan randomly as he left marks all over. He started making his way down Ed's torso to the trim of

the light blue boxers. "There's still something in the way, don't you think?"he asked the blonde sarcatsically licking his ab area

and letting his tounge sweep over and in his naval. Ed lifted up a little allowing Mustang to slid his hands onto his back as he

grabbed a hold of the boxers from behind and pulled them down releasing Edward's erection. He sighed as the wait was lifted making the flame Alchemist chuckle. Roy slid down licking teasingly around his fully erect member enjoying Ed's small sounds that came from within. He finally started licking his tip getting more moans of pleasure from the boy. Mustang placed his hands on his small, sligtly tanned waist holding him down as he took in the full legength making Edward cry out , calling Mustangs name in his uke voice. "M...ngh...Musta...ah...Mustang..." he whimpered and moaned trying to arch his back and make the flame alchemist take in more. He continued ignoring Edward's attempt to buck his hips.

"Ahh!"

"Ngh..."

"M...matte...mmm." he moaned again placing his hands on the back of Mustang's head pushing him further down. "Plea...please...matte...I....I'm going to-"the flame alchemist stopped pulling away easily out of the younger male's grasp. "I don't think so Edo-kun, I never said you could now did I?'he asked unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down slightly along with his boxers, freeing his own hardened member as he stared down at the small boy before him. "I don't think I can last that long so this is going to hurt a bit, sorry about that." he said sitting up as he spread his legs apart, letting Ed sit up over him panting for breath. "Teme..." he muttered allowing Mustang to lower him down on to himself. Ed felt the pressure build inside him as Roy rubbed his entrence with his throbing member. "H...hyaku..." he demanded weakly as Mustang lowered Edward completly down, pushing himself inside the blonde causing him to cry out in pain.

He let the boy sit there for a few minuets to get used to the feel. "Dammit Mustang move..."he grunted. Roy chuckled happy to oblige the younger blonde alchemist. "As you wish love." he easily started to move recieving soft moans from his little lover. Edward wrapped his arms around Mustang's neck drawing his body closer to his own. "Daisuki." he breathed into Mustangs ear making him tighten his grip. "I know, and I love you too." he said. Ed pushed away a little staring into his deep, dark, onyx eyes with a shy goofy grin on his face. Mustang pushed Edward down leaning over him and continueing to thrust into the boy at diffrent angles trying to find his sweet spot. "I...I'm going to come!" Ed exclaimed releasing himself over him and Roy's chest with a last cry of Mustang's name. Mustang grunted feeling himself get closer to his climax, Ed calling his name with his uke voice not helping much. After mere seconds Roy released himself making Ed gasp lightly.

Mustang panted pulling out and falling to Edward's side on the bed. Ed panted as well rolling over to his side with dazed eyes. "I'm sorry love, I guess I went a bit over board." Mustang smirked pulling the blonde closer. "Hai..."he muttered with a yawn before snuggling into Mustang's chest and quickly falling asleep.

Okay that's all for chapter one and I'll get chapter 2 out as soon as I can. Please review, and I know my spelling still sucks. XD


	2. Departure

**Okay this is chapter 2 of my FMA/Shaman king crossover...yeah anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Ed: You little freak! You made that perverted colonel rape me last chapter!!!**

**Roy: No Koi it wasn't rape if you were willing. *smirks the sexy smirk***

**Ed: *blushes* Whatever, Uresai...**

**Saiah: Okay....wellll while thier having a lovers quarell-**

**Ed&Roy: It's not a lovers quarell!!!! .**

**Saiah: Um...righhhhht....anyways, here's chapter two as I said before. XD Roy-kun! I said no rape before we finish didn't I?!**

**Roy: *looks up from Ed* No....I wasn't paying attention if you did.**

**Mystery person: Will all you be quiet! I can't concetrate!!! **

**OH and I don't own Shaman king or FMA, if I did it'd be edxroy...and probally YohxZeke hehehe their adorable. XD**

Chapter 2: Departure

"The train heading for China is now leaving!" the conductors voice boomed over the intercoms. (Sorry if that doesn't happen but I've never

been on a train before so I have no idea if that's how it is or what) Roy, Al, Winery, and Ed were standing on the station platform for their good-

byes. "How long are you going to be gone Edward?" Winery asked seriously. "For about a year at the least...I guess."he turned to Mustang with an awkard grin. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya when I get back." he grinned with a backwards wave. "Not so fast Fullmetal." Roy grinned pulling him back by his wrist.

Edward yelped as he fell back against Mustangs chest backwards. "Dammit Roy what the hell was that for?!!" he growled. "I just wanted a good-bye kiss." he pouted. Edward blushed brightly with wide golden eyes. "Y...you...." the flame alchemist chuckled leaning down

and gentaly placing his lips to Ed's making him gasp. He pulled away before Ed could decied to kiss back or not. "Get going Edo-koi, your going to miss your train." he chuckled at the smaller boys embaressment.

"Last warning for the train to China!" the conductors voice called out making Ed snap out of his trance. "Crap!" he exclaimed grabbing his bags. "Bye guys!" he exclaimed running off. He managed to trip over his jacket a few

times before making onto the train before the doors closed. "Your gonna be the death of Nii-chan colonel." Al sighed as he clanked around. "Non sense Alphonse. Your brother would be dead without me." he gave a cocky grin. "He just won't admit it." he turned on his heels and walked

off with his hands in his pockets. Winery glared at him from behind clenching her wrench tightly. "That. Teme is. Going to. Pay!!!" she exclaimed letting the wrench fly through the air and pound Mustang in the back of the head. He thumped foward as the wrench fell beside him and he lay

knocked out. Al squeaked getting all prickely. "W...Winery!" he exclaimed with his normal high pitched voice.

"How could he do that infront of everyone?" Ed growled with a blush on his face. "Teme!!!" he exclaimed loudly shooting up in his seat and pounding his hands on the table. A few women squealed and covered thier kids as if protecting them from the boy. He blinked at the reactions but just sat back down with a heavy sigh. Baka Taiso. He groaned leaning back against the seat.

Edward pulled out a book from his bag opening it up to the page Mustang suggested. "Shaman huh? I wonder...if that's anything like alchamey. (sorry peoples who made it this far, I can't spell some words no matter how many times I watch a show Xp) he looked out the window just as the train started moving. Well here goes nothing I guess. Hello China goodbye Japan.

**Short yes and I am very sorry about that. This one wasn't how I'd thought it be...cause well I couldn't think of anything so it's probally realllly suckish. Gomen.....oh and sumemasen about the lack of yaoi there, I'll try to get more in later on. Auctally I will cause yeah a certain someone is a major perv. XD and no it's not yaoi otakus or Mustang....I think...there's someone else and he's in the next chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Not a chapter!

Kay' so this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to say sorry for not updating recently. I lost the memory stick I had this story on. T.T So, unless I can get ideas on how to work with the train ride, to Yoh's (which if anyone is willing to help that'll be greatly accepted) I have writer's block on this one soooo, like I said before Ideas greatly appreciated! For during the train ride…Not gonna give anything away sorry. So yeah, my sad yet very true excuse for the wait in the RoyxEdxother character story. So yeah…


	4. Annoyance on the train

**Is it bad is this was one of my first few fanfics and I haven't updated for a while? Ah well, Thank you to the people who actually like this and I just now got inspiration thinking about the height difference between Manta and Ed. X3 Fail ne?**

**Ed: Yes it's a fail! Who are you comparing me to anyways? *goes cat randomly***

**Meh: Well Edo-kun, you'll see soon enough now retract the claws kitty cat and sit down and shut up. Or else I could do bad things to you…and I will. *evil smirk***

**Miharu: Oi, Aru-san don't be mean to the uke! After all aren't you one you're self?**

**Meh: Well **_**that **_**doesn't matter so Nya! And I **_**will**_** be mean to him cause I'm the author Muwahahahahhahaha!**

**Ed & Miharu: *sweatdrop***

**Anyways I Don't own FMA **_**or**_** Shaman King they belong to their creators! And Ed belongs to Roy and Yoh belongs to Hao X3**

"Excuse me miss, but would it be possible spend this _lovely_ train ride with you beautiful?" a heavily accented voice asked making Ed look up from the book he was reading and stare at a tall man with huge hair. "Can I help you?" he asked looking up at him boredly. He said nothing getting temporary lost in the smaller boy's golden orbs. "Yes you can. Can you lend me a map to find my way to you're heart?" he asked kneeling down beside the blonde's seat with a smirk.

Edward just stared at him, a firm glare in place. "And you are…?" he asked making the weird person fall to the ground, mouth gaping open. "Please excuse my rudeness, the name my lovely is Rio, wooden sword Rio at you're service." He said making a quick recovery. "Uh-hu~h…" he said nodding his head slowly before staring around at anything but him for a few seconds before returning to his book.

"Ah! Please miss now you must give me your name. For I, Wooden sword Rio has fallen for you and I must hear your name my small but beautiful maiden." He said in a French (?) accent and in a melodramatic way making Edward twitch in annoyance. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MICROSCOPIC YOU CAN HARDLY SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" he screamed shooting up from his seat and successfully scaring anyone within 5 seat radius away from him along with the man at the side of his seat who fell back on his butt.

"Ah, but my lovely I said nothing of the sort!" He panicked sitting up and on the seat in seconds taking a hold of the blonde's hands. "Small you are, but you're shortness is really cute." He said hoping to cheer up the raving blonde. "Sh…short…ness…" he twitched a tick mark making its self known. "I'M NOT SOME ANT JUST WAITING TO BE SQUISHED BY THE FOOT OF SOME GIANT _THING _YOU BIG HAIRED THING!" he yelled huffing and beating up the tall man with each word. "Forgive me love. N…now please allow me the pleasure of knowing the name of my goddess." He whimpered.

"It's Edward Elric the full me-"he stopped mid title. "Know what, you just need to know my name is Edward. Which is a _boy's_ name, so quit calling me girl and do _not_ call me a _maiden_ if you want to keep your head and get off of this train in one piece" he threatened with a glare. "Ah I see, well then I must say you look a lot like the boss." He said nervously, now afraid of the small blonde. "I have no idea who you are talking about…" he groaned sitting back down and returning back to his book.

"My boss is very kind you see I could have easily mistaken you for his sister!" he said without thinking earning a hard glare from Ed. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm _not_ a girl. Now if you make me repeat myself again, it'll_ more_ than just your head you got that?" he snarled. "Ah, my mistake I wasn't thinking when I said that!" he flinched away from the red faced blonde.

"Then _start_ thinking before you speak." He growled going back to his book. "Now that I think about it…you're just like Len as well…it would seem _this_ is how fate would have it! A beautiful person with a horrible personality!" he began to sob anime style making Edward twitch.

"Damn you to hell Mustang…I _will_ get you back for this…I will make you regret sending me on this crappy train ride…" he growled cursing his raven haired lover. "Who is this 'Mustang' if I may ask…" he hesitated taking a seat beside the irate blonde. "No one important just my useless boyfriend who sent me on this stupid mission!" He yelled making mothers hold their kids closer to their chest.

"I see, then perhaps you could tell me this mission?" he asked not moving from his seat beside him. "No, no I can't now just drop it already while I damn that useless man to hell until this train stops at the station." He huffed. "Well then please allow me to ask where you're going then my young friend." He replied. "I'm going to China…tsch…why does the damn place have to be so far away?" he muttered.

"Ah! Well then, please allow me to accompany you along for your travels. I as well am heading to too meet up with the boss." He exclaimed making Edward groan. "And pray tell who _is _this boss?" he asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of his hot spring. The boss is Asakura, Yoh. Soon to be the Shaman King." He said with a pride filled voice.

"I see…Ah!" he yelled practically throwing his book into the air and having it land on top of Rio's head. "What is wrong my young friend?" he asked ignoring the book and look at the blonde with concern for his mental health.

"That's who I have to look for." He stated suddenly calm. "Well then you must allow me to take you to him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." He assured ruffling Edward's blonde locks. "Remove thy hand before it gets bit off." He threatened, grabbing his book from atop the man's head. "I'm sorry!" He said unnecessarily loud. "Hm, if you say so…" he muttered under his breath before going back to his book again.

(A/N: Edward get's interrupted a lot when he's trying to read ne? Can't have him killing Ryo though now can I?)

**Okay that's all for this chappy Minna-san. In the next chapter is gonna be out (hopefully) soon. I'm gonna try my best so please be patient with me like you hopefully have been on this story. I **_**really**_** don't wanna jack it up. Ah well, Ja ne!**


	5. Meet the devil incarnate

**Okay this is chapter um…*looks back at story* Oh yeah! Chapter 5 my dear reader, so I hope you enjoy this one…if anyone is reading this anymore. I hope so…or else me typing his is useless…Okay so please review some more if you want me to continue after this chapter! I need to know if this is being read or not…and good reviews make for a hopefully good story. Well here we go with this chappy! Oh and an idea in this chapter belongs to Hostile Silence, who I think has an amazing brain for thinking of this. Sorry it took so long to write!**

"Oh my guad land!" Edward exclaimed after getting out of a shiny robin egg blue 2010 Honda insight.

(A/N: please excuse my lack of sense and or what's going on during the time period…but I guess in this fic it's about 2010 or later…I guess…hm…well just please excuse my lack of brain power.)

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad my young friend!" Ryo said practically jumping out of the driver's seat with a grin on his face. "You say that cause you weren't the one hanging on for dear life _every time_ you would turn the stupid corner! Who taught you how to drive, a clinically insane circus clown on crack!" he asked in annoyance stomping around like a little kid. He chuckled at Edward's wording. "No, no he didn't…it was just a circus clown on crack." He explained calmly.

"Really? Ew meh guad, I'm surprised I'm alive!" Edward exclaimed leaning against the car. "I was kidding! No, it was the boss's grandfather. He really knows how to drive right?" he asked with a smirk. Ed twitched at the man's mental stability. "No he doesn't! Gah! What the hell is wrong you?" he yelled running around in circles.

"I must ask the boss about that…or Amidamaru…but I suppose it's still questionable…" he chuckled. "That's it…after I meet this Yoh Asakura, I'm ditching you're insane a-"

"What do you need with me?" a laid back voice asked making Edward squeal (not a squeal if you ask Ed).

"I…I…who are you?" he asked pointing to the brunette that now stood behind him violently. "I'm Yoh Asakura nice to meetcha'." He grinned with a wave. "I was told to….Gah you look like me!" he screeched freaking out. "Ah, do I know? Hey Ryo do we look alike?" he asked in confusion. He moved the stunned and freaking out Edward on the other side of Yoh and looked at them for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes you do…now if I didn't know any better I'd say he was your relative…" he muttered.

"I see, well isn't that just strange. Perhaps we _are_ related in some strange way." He concluded. "Who's related?" a blunette asked coming from the house they were in front of, casually slinging his arm over Yoh's shoulder. "Oh, hey Horohoro. It's me and this kid. We look alike don't you think?" he grinned. "Hm…EMG is that your sister? She's _such _a beauty! So where did you come from? What's your name? How old are you?" he asked rambling off more questions to the trembling blonde.

"I…I'm _not_ his sister!" He yelled finally finding his voice. "And, I'm not a girl for that matter!" he exclaimed hitting the blunette that was now holding on to his shoulder's on the head a few times before, getting him in a headlock. "And as for your other questions, the name is Edward Elric, 16 years old from Japan! You got that!" he yelled tightening his hold and beating him on the head more.

"Ah, yes, yes I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Why are you beating me?" he yelled struggling in the blonde's hold. Edward said nothing but continued to hit him before a punch in the back of the head mad him release his grasp on the blonde and hold his own now wounded head. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Yoh?" a creepy calm voice asked making Edward look behind him. He blinked, before paling and screaming hiding behind Horohoro for protection.

"Oh my guad, she came from behind the gate! She's a homunculus!" he screamed pushing Horohoro forward. "No don't give me to her! She's the devil incarnate!" the blunette yelled freaking out before they both hid behind Yoh.

"Hey, Anna this is Edward Elric. He's the one who was supposed to come here and explore our way's for about a year." He smiled casually. "So that girl isn't a girl at all?" she asked glaring. Ed and Horohoro screamed again falling to their knees. "Nope, that's a guy." He laughed. "Hm…" she scanned over the blonde behind Yoh before turning away. "Fine then, now Yoh answer this question for me." She said, voice turning sickeningly sweet.

"Ah Um… yes…Anna?" he asked. "Why aren't you doing what I told you too? I gave you the list now get too it!" she demanded making Yoh sob before slowly walking away with two very frightened boys behind him. "You two!" she yelled making them stop following and turn to her. "I want you two too run around the house until I say stop!" she said pointing. "Yes Ma'am!" they exclaimed starting to run around the house leaving dust behind them.

"That's better, and Ryo I want you to clean the dishes, their piling up because Yoh decided to slack off when he should've been working." She said walking back into the house. "Yes, Miss Anna!" he said rushing ahead of her into the house to do the dishes. "Now, it's about time for my favorite show." She smirked plopping down on the floor and switching the television on to the right channel, propping her feet up on a pillow.

**TBC**

**Okay so I know this is short, buuut I felt like tormenting you people! Muwahahahaha! *clears throat* I mean excuse that, buuut I hope you liked it and review to let me know whether this is still being read or not, and I'm not wasting my time on this. Ja ne!**


End file.
